


Sometimes...

by NovaCaelum



Category: Bandom, Slipknot
Genre: Anal Sex, Couch Sex, Floor Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Display of Affection, Public announcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaCaelum/pseuds/NovaCaelum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not know any of the people involved, this is all purely fictional.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. You Just Have To Escape

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know any of the people involved, this is all purely fictional.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the prologue. c:

Corey sighed; he didn't know what he was doing or how he ended up wandering the streets: it wasn't like he had anyone to get home to. He just wanted to get some air and...Think; do a lot of thinking actually. He was sick, love sick. Not like a teenager would be but actually head over heels in love and the worse thing about it: he knew he couldn't act on his feelings.

He was in love with his best-friend after all and that. That was a guy, who Corey knew was straight, Hell; Corey thought he was straight too, but these feelings proved otherwise. _Right_?

At least Corey thought so. There was another thing wrong though, apart from that it was his best-friend and said man was straight. Corey didn't just want sex from the taller-man, he wanted a relationship and that scared him more than anything.

Yeah, Corey had been in relationships before but most of the time it was just for sex and to be close to someone. Yet, Jim drew Corey in and Corey **actually** fell in love with him; he wanted a relationship and by Hell he wanted it to last.

Corey sighed to himself: _Where was he_? He looked at his surroundings and almost gasped when he realized that he was walking down Jim's street; Okay, now he just thought Jim was driving him insane.

The singer sighed again; what was he going to do now.


	2. It Could Be the Greatest Idea You've Had

Jim was happily curled up on his couch watching a movie play out on his T.v; he was relaxed and that felt great. He was enjoying the movie and a cigarette: he had plenty to spare, so why not use them? He eyed up the empty glass on the table and wondered if it was a good idea to drink at a time like this.

He quickly glance at the time and decided it was time to make some food; he finished his cigarette, put it out then headed into the kitchen - after looking through his fridge, he settled on some left over macaroni and cheese; he popped it into the microwave and set the time. He sighed and turned on his coffee machine: he got out a plate and some cutlery them placed them onto the worktop; he grabbed a clean cup and placed that near the coffee machine.

The guitarist poured himself a cup of coffee when the machine signaled that it was done: he fixed it to how he always had it then turned his attention to the microwave; it beeped and Jim smiled brightly - he got out the food and plated it up; making sure to put the plastic pot it was in, into the sink. He put his cutlery onto the plate then grabbed that along with his drink and headed into his living room.

He put his cup down on the coffee table then sat back on the sofa and began eating - he was half distracted by the film and what was running through his mind at the moment. Jim couldn't understand what was wrong with his best-friend and that made him nervous: Corey was never closed up about things and Jim knew he wasn't one to be quiet; if something was on his mind, he'd say it. Regardless of who might get hurt by his words: he simply didn't care what people thought of him and he made that known.

Jim wondered if that was why he'd somehow found himself wanting to be closer to the singer: because he loved the way Corey was. Just so outspoken and...Wait, did he just think that he loved Corey? Or just the way the singer acted? Jim finished his food then put his plate onto the table and took a sip from his coffee.

It couldn't be true, right? Jim shook his head, he was damn sure that women were way more attractive than men but, he did have a few flings with men before and Corey seemed like the type of man that Jim would go for.

He should really stop thinking about his best-friend like that; Corey was straight. Jim sighed and put his cup down after finishing his coffee; he lit up another cigarette and began smoking as more thoughts of Corey ran through his brain. The guitarist didn't like the thought of Corey being with anyone, especially not a woman: that would lower his own chances.

Again? Why was he thinking like this? Jim was sure he only liked Corey as a friend but, now? No, he should definitely stop that. Corey was straight and his best-friend! Maybe it would be okay if it was someone Jim wouldn't see again but...He sighed heavily, no, it was wrong to think like that. Now he was questioning his feelings for the singer.

Sure, when they first met Jim thought Corey was attractive. Who wouldn't? His curly blond hair that suited him so well. Jim shivered at the thought of running his hands through those blond locks: this was bad. The guitarist put his cigarette in the ash tray and ran a hand through his short hair. What was it about Corey that caught Jim's attention in the first place?

Jim shook his head and sighed; it wasn't the singer's looks or his voice. Actually, maybe that had something to do with it. Jim thought Corey's voice was beautiful when he first heard the younger-man singing: he could have melted at the noise - a loud knock dragged Jim from his thoughts and he got up; he went and answered the door and almost dropped to his knees at the sight of Corey.

"Hey," Corey smiled to Jim and the guitarist could have fainted at that, "Can I come in?"

"Sure," Jim answered: he hoped that his voice didn't falter; he moved out of the way and Corey walked into the older-man's house - he headed straight into the guitarist's living room; Jim rose an eyebrow but closed his door then followed the singer, "What's up?"

"I dunno," Corey shrugged and sat down, "You got a smoke? I could really use one." He spoke as he eyed up Jim's forgotten cigarette.

Jim sat beside Corey then handed the singer a cigarette and a lighter, "You must be here for some reason." He picked up his own cigarette and inhaled some of the smoke then exhaled: he really needed to clear his mind now that Corey was there; he couldn't start thinking things like that with Corey around.

The singer lit up the cigarette Jim gave him, he took a good drag from it then released the smoke with a happy-sigh, "Thanks man," He smiled and put Jim's lighter onto the table, "I was just wandering, somehow found myself here. Thought I'd drop in, y'know?"

"Ah right." Jim nodded slightly.

"Whatcha watching?" Corey asked when he finally spotted the movie on Jim's T.v: he was too busy stopping himself from eying up the taller-man to notice it before.

"Eh, I don't know," Jim shrugged and took another drag of his cigarette, "Nothing else was on, this looked interesting."

"Ah, has it been good?"

"Yeah." Jim smiled and finished his cigarette then put it out: he usually didn't smoke so much but since his thoughts were clearly out of control, he needed them.

"That's awesome!" Corey smiled brightly and finished up his cigarette: he put it out and mentally sighed; he wanted to stare at Jim and touch the older-man. Maybe bring him closer and make out a little; Corey had to stop his thoughts from going further than that: They were best friends.

Jim realized that Corey suddenly went quiet and he rose an eyebrow: he didn't like when the singer was with-drawn, he was so used to Corey being loud, even if a movie was on. He looked to the younger-man but Corey seemed too engrossed in the film to notice: Jim mentally shrugged and turned his attention back to the T.v; he wished he could think of something good to talk about but the only thing playing on his mind were his mixed feelings towards the singer.

Corey was busy thinking of something to say to Jim but he just kept thinking about what he could do to make the older-man a puddle of desire. Corey knew he shouldn't be thinking like that especially since Jim never showed any signs of liking Corey as more than a friend; that made Corey's heart skip a beat: he'd only ever get to be friends with Jim, it never would become any more than that.

As the film finished Jim switched his attention to Corey, "Alright there?" Jim asked and Corey's mind shot back to its place: he noticed that the film was done and looked to Jim, "You went awfully quiet. I know that isn't like you."

"Oh yeah!" Corey smiled, "I'm absolutely fine," He nervously scratched his arm, "I was just thinking."

"Want to enlighten me?"

'No,' Corey chuckled, "Nothing important really. I was thinking that we could do something together. Tomorrow of course, it's starting to get late now."

Jim smiled brightly, "Of course. That sounds amazing," He had to stop himself from sighing, "I guess you'll be going then?"

"Yeah, I really should," Corey stood up, "Sorry for dropping by unannounced, especially when I didn't really need to see you for anything," Corey chuckled, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay," Jim nodded, "No that's okay! I enjoy your company, you're my best-friend," He nodded, "See you tomorrow."

"Bye." Corey waved a little; Jim managed to wave back and mumble a small 'goodbye' before Corey left - When his door shut, Jim let out a sigh and shook his head. He should have said no to Corey, but he couldn't bring himself to let the singer down, he knew if he came up with an excuse that Corey wouldn't be very happy.

Jim didn't want that, he wanted to keep that smile on the singers face. He'd gone through so much, yet that smile still stuck; Jim would like to think that was just because he was there for the singer when Corey needed him most. But he knew it was because Corey was strong; he was such a great father to his daughter aswell. Since he never had one; Jim almost forgot about Corey's daughter: he definitely couldn't act on his feelings. Or whatever, no, Jim was sure he didn't have any other feelings, except friendship, towards the younger-man: Right?

The guitarist huffed and ran a hand through his hair; he shouldn't be questioning it. It should be a simple yes or no answer, yet if Jim thought no it felt wrong. Did that mean he liked the singer more than he thought? Jim shook his head: he needed a cigarette, a bath then bed; it'd be best if he got his emotions in order before seeing Corey tomorrow.


	3. Thoughts are Overwhelming.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Corey go out to a pub, both trying to distract their minds from each other.

**(The Next Day.)**

Corey sighed and looked over his outfit again; he knew Jim wouldn't care about what he wore but he still wanted to look good for the older-man; even if the two would only ever be friends. Corey sighed again and shook his head: he should be happy that he has someone like Jim around but since he couldn't have the guitarist, then he'd just have to settle for a friendship.

The singer wished that he could be with Jim, in a relationship, but he was too afraid to speak his feelings aloud. He didn't want to be pushed away by the guitarist and would prefer if he kept Jim close, even if that meant his heart would stutter sometimes and his stomach flip every time Jim smiled - he wanted Jim to be happy and if that was at the cost of his own happiness. He was willing to accept it.

= = = = = =

Jim bit his bottom lip and wondered if what he picked was appropriate. They were only going to a nearby club but maybe Jim could sort his feelings out; he wasn't going to speak about them to Corey, he just wanted to see how he felt around the singer. Maybe the alcohol would help him relax around the singer: not that Corey made him nervous, it was just confusing for Jim.

He always thought he only liked Corey as a friend, now he wasn't so sure. He sighed heavily and sat on the edge of the bed: maybe it would be a good idea to find some excuse and tell Corey he couldn't go. Jim shook his head; he couldn't do that to his friend - he ran a hand through his hair, he was sure he liked Corey, but if he didn't then he wouldn't be able to put up with the younger-man being around.

Jim stood up and nodded to himself: he had to go, before his thoughts got too over whelming and he ended up changing his mind. He couldn't let Corey down, just the thought of the singer being sad, it upset Jim.

**= = = (At The Club) = = =**

Corey took a seat at the bar and ordered himself a drink; he payed then thanked the barman when he got his beverage, he took a sip and looked around the club: it wasn't too big or too small and that suited Corey very well. He didn't like that it was a non-smoking club but they had a room for that anyway so it saved people getting cold, he smiled when he spotted his friend.

"Hey," Jim smiled and sat beside Corey; he ordered a drink, "So, how are you?" Jim asked, not really knowing what else to say to the singer.

"I'm alright," Corey drank some more of his drink, "How about yourself?"

"I'm good," Jim smiled more and drank some of his drink after thanking the barman, "So is there anything in particular that you would like to do?"

_'You,'_ Corey shrugged, "Get drunk with my best-friend," He grinned, "Maybe we should dance."

Jim scoffed at the idea, "Riiight, 'cause I can dance," He chuckled, "Getting drunk sounds like more of an appealing idea."

Corey nodded, "Bottoms up." He grinned and finished off his drink; Jim smiled and drank the rest of his drink, the singer waved the barman over and ordered the two some shots.

Jim shook his head when they got them, "Really intent on this 'getting drunk' thing, I guess that means we'll be calling a cab to get home."

"Yup," Corey grabbed one of the shot glasses, "No need to worry about that though." He quickly downed the liquid and smiled to Jim.

Jim felt his stomach flutter a little and he smiled back to the singer: hoping it was more confident than he thought it was, "You're right," He picked one of the shot glasses up, "No worries here." He downed the shot.

= = = = = =

Corey chuckled and pointed out another girl, "What 'bout her?"

Jim shook his head quickly and downed another shot, "Not tha' drunk!" He still didn't feel any differently for Corey, if anything he wanted to be closer to the singer; everytime the blond man looked around the club for some girl spotting, Jim found himself staring at Corey for a while.

"No?" Corey nodded, "I don' think there's any left..." He chuckled again and swallowed down another shot, "Thin' we shoul' go soon."

"Ye'h..." Jim rubbed his eyes, "'M tired."

"Me too." Corey watched as the guitarist got up, he tilted his head and licked his lips at the sight of Jim's bottom - he shook his head then got up himself, he left a tip for the barman and the two left the building: making sure to get their coats on the way out.

"Gah, fucking freezing," Jim shivered and pulled his coat on then fastened it, "I need a smoke."

Corey chuckled at Jim's dismay: he'd put his coat on before they left the club, "We go 'ome now anyway." Corey called for a cab while Jim tried to get warmth from wrapping his arms around himself.

"Better hurry up," Jim muttered when Corey finished the call; the younger-man nodded in agreement and kept a look out for the cab: Jim kept himself happy by staring at Corey while the singer was oblivious. He wished he could do it without being questioned, 'What?' His internal battle went on as more thoughts like that passed through his mind: he wanted to stare at Corey, touch him, kiss him and so much more.

Jim cursed himself under his breath and looked past Corey when he heard the singer woop a little: their cab was here; when it stop the two clambered into the back then buckled up while Corey gave the driver their adresses, "Thin' it would've been easier gettin' two."

The guitarist shrugged, "I don't mind, just wanna be warm and smoke."

Corey chuckled and Jim had to force himself to still at the noise: he felt a little tingle inside him that wanted to hear the singer laugh more: he wanted to shiver at the noise, then pounce on Corey and make the singer come undone; What was he thinking? Wait, Corey was talking, "-ly if you want."

Jim blinked in confusion: was Corey a mind reader? "What?"

Corey laughed and Jim swallowed, "Stay at mine. I said, it'd be easier."

_'Oh,'_ Jim nodded, "Sure." He smiled and then the singer informed the driver who just shrugged: he was getting paid for it after all. Jim couldn't believe he let his thoughts get the better of him, he mentally sighed and turned his attention to looking out of the window: he really liked Corey. What was he going to do?

Corey glanced to the guitarist when he realized the man had gone quiet. He furrowed his eyebrows and was about to ask Jim something when the driver informed the two that they were at their destination; Corey paid then the two unbuckled their seat belts and got out of the car: making sure to shut the doors properly behind them.

Jim followed Corey over to the younger-man's house: after all he had to let them in. The singer did so and hinted for Jim to walk in first; the guitarist smiled and entered Corey's house, the younger-man followed then shut and locked the door.

"I owe you a cigarette," Corey took out his packet and handed it to Jim; the guitarist took it with a happy smile, "Make yourself comfortable." He smiled as he took his coat off then hung it up, he then slipped his shoes off and moved them out of the way.

"Thanks." Jim smiled more; he slipped off his own shoes and took his coat off: he hung that up and placed his shoes beside Corey's then headed into the singer's living room and sat down. He took out a cigarette and lit it up; he handed Corey back the packet when the younger man sat down.

Corey smiled, took out a cigarette for himself then lit it up and put the packet on the table - he happily took a long drag and turned the T.v on, "That's good." He spoke after exhaling.

"Mh." Jim nodded in agreement; too content with smoking.

Corey bit the inside of his lip and glanced to Jim; the guitarists attention was on the T.v and he knew he wasn't drunk enough to do something stupid. Well, not stupid in his own opinion, if Jim liked him but he didn't: Jim liked women - Corey had to hold in a sigh and he turned his gaze to the T.v, he was just going to have to put up with the guitarist driving him insane.

Jim finished his cigarette quicker than he thought he would, he put it out and shook his head; he needed sleep now. Too many thoughts of Corey were going through his mind and he was trying hard to block them out in case he said something out loud by accident, "Need bed." Jim mumbled.

Corey rose an eyebrow and turned to the guitarist, "Upstairs," He smiled kindly, "The guest room."

Jim nodded then got up, "Goodnight Core." He then headed upstairs - the singer bit his bottom lip and turned the T.v off; he headed upstairs too: ready to get some rest and maybe forget about what he wanted to do to Jim.


	4. You Don't Want a Brain.

Corey tossed and turned in his bed, he couldn't get comfortable: the man he loved was in the room next to him, probably sound asleep and that killed him a little. He wanted to talk to Jim, make the guitarist laugh and smile. Make him...No, thought's like that were inappropriate, he shouldn't: Jim likes women.

The singer had to constantly remind himself of that and that killed him more; even if there were any signs of something remotely romantic between the two then Corey must have missed them. They were friends, that's all, nothing more; Corey sniffed, he couldn't let this get the better of him. He took a shaky-breath and closed his eyes: maybe things would be better in the morning.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

When Jim awoke, he squinted and fumbled about for his glasses: he was sure he put them down on the nightstand, he remembered being happy that he brought them and that Corey had a nightstand in the guest room.

He eventually found them and put them on. He blinked and slowly sat up; he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. It still looked pretty early, he checked the time and it read just after 7am. It wasn't his fault his brain decided it would annoy him while he slept.

Jim sighed and bit the inside of his lip; Why would his mind do that? All those images of Corey, like that. He shook his head, no, he couldn't think like that! They were best-friends, not lovers, anyway, Corey never really stayed in a relationship for long. He still looked after his daughter though, nothing would stop that.

With another sigh, the guitarist decided to get out of bed and see if he could hunt down some food in Corey's kitchen. He really needed a smoke too and coffee. He smiled at the thought: that all sounded perfect right now.

= = = = =

Corey groaned and cracked his eyes open; he yawned and looked to his clock: it was 7:23am, why was he up this early? He shook his head and dragged himself out of bed. He rubbed his eyes then remembered what went on last night. Jim was in his house, he smiled at the thought; the older-man was probably still asleep at a time like this.

The singer sighed and got dressed; he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep now that he was awake: the guitarist always seemed to make him want to jump around, regardless of how much sleep he had the night before - he needed to go and make himself some breakfast.

= = =

Jim was happily seated on Corey's couch watching some random documentary that was on T.v, he had made himself some cereal and currently contently eating; he looked up when he heard the stairs creak a little: he was surprised that the singer was up this early in the morning.

The singer headed into his living room to fetch his coffee mug and was surprised when he saw Jim sat on his couch: eating cereal and watching T.v, "Morning, you're up early." He picked up his mug.

"Morning," Jim smiled, "I could say the same for you."

"Couldn't sleep, I don't even know what time I went to sleep last night," Corey sighed, "It was probably early this morning...Oh, do you want some coffee? While I'm making some?"

"Yeah, that sounds wonderful." Jim smiled more and Corey couldn't help but smile too: Jim always made him really happy

"Shouldn't be too long." He then disappeared to his kitchen.

Jim just grinned to himself and turned the volume up on the T.v: there was no point keeping it so low since Corey was awake. It wasn't long before the singer appeared again: this time carrying two mugs in his hand, he placed one on a coaster on his coffee table then sat down with his own, "Thank you." Jim smiled and put his now-empty bowl on the table then picked up the mug of coffee.

"It's okay." Corey smiled and took a long sip of his coffee then sighed happily.

Jim took a sip of his coffee and smiled more at how nice it was, "You always make the best coffee."

Corey chuckled, "Thanks."

"No. Thank you," Jim took another sip of his coffee, "You let me stay here then made me some really nice coffee. I stole some of your cereal and you didn't even complain," Jim chuckled, _'I love you, you're so good to me.'_

Corey laughed again, "Of course I don't mind. You're my best-friend Jim." He smiled again then drank some more of his own coffee: he was happy with waking his brain up a little more.

That hurt Jim a little, he didn't want to be Corey's best-friend anymore, he wanted more and he hated that it would never happen. At first, he was confused about how he felt but after his dream last night, there was no way he could lie to himself about the way he felt for the singer: Corey made his heart speed up and his stomach flip a million different ways.

Corey looked to Jim when he didn't get a response: the guitarist was sipping away at his coffee but it seemed like his mind was somewhere else and Corey rose an eyebrow at that. He wondered what Jim was thinking about: it must be important for the older-man to space out that much.

_'Why can't I tell you how I feel?'_ Jim couldn't help but mull over his feelings as his thoughts continued to pile up; of course he knew why he couldn't tell Corey: they were best friends after all and something like that could end up breaking that apart. Regardless of how much he wanted to be with the singer, he was straight and there was nothing Jim could do about that, right?

Corey thought he heard a noise come from the guitarist so he looked to Jim again: the man was still busy drinking his coffee; Corey smiled at that, it slightly looked like Jim was faking drinking the drink but Corey could see Jim's throat move as he swallowed down the warm-liquid, "Jim?" He could stare at the older-man forever but his curiosity, for what Jim was thinking of, had won out and he just wanted to talk to Jim anyway.

The guitarist didn't hear Corey's voice, he was too lost in his own thoughts to even realize that the singer spoke; he continued to think about Corey and his feelings towards the younger-man. It probably wasn't best to fall in love with one of his friends, but it was worse since that was a straight man. He mentally cursed his heart for wanting Corey: he knew that he couldn't have Corey as anything other than a friend so he really couldn't understand why he still wanted to be with the younger-man.

Corey shook his head, "Jim," He lightly tapped the guitarist's shoulder and Jim's mind came crashing back to reality: he nearly forgot that Corey was still in the same room, "You alright there?"

"Yeah," Jim smiled, "Just thinking."

"Clearly," Corey laughed, "You looked like you were in another world."

Jim finished his coffee then put the mug down, "Yeah, I felt like that too. I almost forgot about you being here."

Corey couldn't help but laugh more at that: Jim's thoughts really must have been too much, "It's my house! What the hell were you thinking about?"

_'I wish I could tell you,'_ Jim ignored that thought and chuckled, "Now that you ask...I actually can't remember," He shook his head, "How stupid is that?"

"It's not stupid," Corey furrowed his eyebrows, "Maybe those thoughts stayed on that world your mind was in."

_'I'd like to hope so, but they're not,'_ Jim bit the inside of his lip for a moment: he should just stop thinking, before something slipped, "Maybe so."

Corey finally finished his own coffee then put his mug down, "Wow, the time seems to have passed."

Jim looked to the clock and his eyes widened a little: it was 9am now; how could the time seem to fly by that quickly? "Shit, yeah," He ran a hand through his hair, "I should get going home, I need a long shower and some clean clothes.

Okay, why did Corey's heart jump at that one little movement Jim made: and why did the guitarist have to talk like that?! The singer mentally shook off his thoughts, "Yeah...I dunno when I'll see you next..." Corey pondered on that thought for a moment.

"We could always hang out tomorrow," Jim offered and Corey seemed to brighten up at that, "If you want."

Of course," Corey grinned widely, "I love spending time with you!" Woah, what? Did he really just say it like that?

Jim hid the fact that he was caught off guard by what Corey just said: he only said it because they were really good friends. And even though Jim loved Corey...Maybe he was getting a little ahead of himself, love was such a... **Definite** thing to say but Jim felt like it was true, "Yeah, me too," He found himself speaking before he really thought about it, "I guess I'll text you later, to ask about details?"

"Sounds good to me," Corey nodded, "See you then."

Jim got up off Corey's couch, "Bye Core." He gave a little wave then left: he put his shoes and coat on before heading out to his home.

When Corey heard the door shut he sighed heavily; his heart was racing from Jim agreeing with what he said. Then again, Corey meant it because he actually loved Jim. Not just because they were friends: which in Corey's mind, was exactly what Jim meant when he agreed.

_Why couldn't he have more?_


	5. It's Best to Face the Situation Head-On.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corey pays Jim a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short because there's a cliffhanger.

When Jim got home he turned on his T.v then dropped down onto his sofa; he didn't know what to do. He just wanted to tell Corey how he felt, even if it meant ruining their friendship; he sighed at that: he didn't want to lose Corey as a friend...Why couldn't this be easier?

Because life was never simple, regardless of how much Jim wanted it to be, that didn't ever happen: he needed to tell Corey; just so he could clear his mind and get those feelings off his chest. He bit his bottom lip, maybe he could find a way of doing it so Corey didn't know that Jim was the one who 'said' something.

_That actually sounded like a really good idea._

= = = =

Corey paced through his living room, he needed to think of an excuse to see Jim. It hadn't even been ten minutes since the older-man left but Corey missed him already; he sighed and sat down. He just had to see Jim, he didn't care if the guitarist was annoyed by his presence.

Not like Jim would be, they were friends. Corey hit himself, he needed to stop reminding himself of that one little factor that stood in his way of just going to visit Jim, for no reason whatsoever, then not even saying anything to the older-man when he answered the door.

He just wanted to bring Jim closer and kiss him. Even if that meant throwing away the friendship that they had, Corey didn't care anymore. He just needed Jim to know exactly how he felt, anyway, it's not like he could be fully cast away by the older-man, they were in a band together. That might make things awkward, but at least Corey wouldn't be lying to himself or to Jim.

The singer was so sick of doing that.

He lied in the past, and now. For once in his life, he actually wanted to be truthful to someone. Jim deserved it after all, he'd been there for Corey when the singer really needed it; Corey smiled at that, Jim just had to know. He had to know that he was the reason that Corey had a smile on his face, even through all the shit. That he was the reason that the singer wanted to get out of bed in the morning.

Nothing else, it was all Jim. Jim made Corey's world go round and as long as the singer still had Jim near him, nothing else mattered, he could be living on the streets but if Jim was there with him, he'd smile and pretend that he was in Utopia. Jim was that Utopia, in Corey's mind at least. The singer just needed more, he couldn't stand his emotions any longer.

They were bubbling over and he just needed to spill all; if that was going to be to the man he'd fallen in love with, then so be it.

= = = = =

Jim crumpled up another piece of paper and shot it to his garbage bin; he sighed heavily and put his pen down for a moment. This was no use, he just couldn't think of something good to say that wasn't cheesy; he rose an eyebrow when his doorbell rang - he got up then went and answered his door.

"Oh hey Corey," Jim tilted his head and the singer mentally sighed, "Come in." It was cold, Jim wasn't gonna let the man he loved stand on his doorstep, even if he didn't know why Corey was there; the singer walked into the guitarist's home and through to the living room.

The older-man just shut his door and followed the singer, "What's this?" Corey picked up one of the papers and smoothed it out, "'I love you', who?" Corey rose an eyebrow to Jim and dropped the paper into the trash, he felt his heart waver: he had no chance with Jim now.

Jim bit the inside of his lip for a moment, "No-one...It's stupid."

Corey walked over to the guitarist, he didn't want Jim to be in love, unless he was on the receiving end, "But you're in love. That's not stupid."

"I just don't know," Corey bit his lip this time, he wanted Jim. Why? Why did Jim have to be in love with someone? Why did Jim have to be straight? Why did Jim have to be his best friend? All these thoughts were running through the singers brain at a million miles an hour; he wanted Jim to be happy, but he wanted to be the one that made that happen. Not some stupid slut who wasn't worth Jim's time. "Corey?" Jim didn't get a response from the singer: Corey couldn't talk, his thoughts were too overwhelming, he wanted Jim...He needed Jim and he couldn't have him, "Corey, is something wrong?" Still no words from the singer and now the guitarist was getting worried, "Corey talk to me! Please, if something is bothering you, I want to know!"

"It's you." Corey found himself speaking before he even thought over his words: that didn't sound good at all, and he had to hope that the guitarist didn't take it the wrong way.


	6. Feelings Slip Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title says...

Jim just blinked: had he done something wrong? "Me? What...?"

Corey shook his head, "You..." He took a deep breath, "You love someone..." Jim nodded slowly, "That...It hurts me...Here," He put his hand on his chest, "I want..." He shook his head again then just pulled Jim down until their lips met.

The guitarist froze for a moment; he realized what Corey meant and wrapped his arms around the singer's body: he pulled him closer and deepened the kiss - the singer could have sighed with relief when Jim did that, but he preferred keeping his lips attached to Jim's

Corey slipped his tongue out of his mouth and licked Jim's lips; the older-man happily parted his mouth for the singer and met Corey's tongue with his own: they let their tongues mash together and rub softly until they needed to break the kiss to get some air.

Jim pressed his forehead to Corey's as the two let their breathing return to normal, "I love you," He lightly kissed Corey's lips and the singer smiled, "So much Corey."

"I love you too," Corey smiled more, "Just as much James."

Jim smiled brightly and lightly rubbed Corey's back, "That was so amazing."

"Yeah, maybe we should sit down. Make it easier for you."

"Sounds good," The two then pulled out of their embrace and sat on Jim's sofa together - a little idea popped into Corey's head and he shifted so that he was sitting on his side, his back pressed to the arm of the sofa, "What are you doing?" Jim had been watching Corey as he moved around.

"Sitting down," Corey grinned and opened his legs, "Come here."

Jim smirked and got onto the sofa; he shuffled between Corey's legs and kneeled there, "I'm here."

Corey chuckled, "Yeah," He wrapped his arms around Jim's neck and pulled him a little closer; Jim wrapped his arms around Corey's body, "This is better."

"It really is~" They let their lips meet again; Corey opened his mouth for Jim's tongue when he asked for entrance - Jim slipped his tongue into Corey's mouth and slowly roamed the space: picking up what Corey tasted like and to memorize every single nook and cranny.

Corey pushed Jim's tongue back with his own and explored the entirety of Jim's mouth; he drank in Jim's taste and the feel of his mouth - the guitarist rubbed his own tongue against Corey's and the singer moaned softly.

Their tongues wrapped around each other, rubbed and nudged against each other: creating a little dance in their mouths; they were both enjoying the kiss then their heads began to spin and their lungs were burning for oxygen - they reluctantly pulled away and panted in the air they desperately needed.

"So-so amazing Jim~"

Jim smiled, "It was and so are you."

"Well, since I was saying it about you, I guess I'd have to agree about that kiss being amazing too."

Jim chuckled, "See? This is why I love you."

"Yeah? I love you too. There's too many reasons to list."

"Oh, I have more reasons why," Jim grinned, "Like how gorgeous you are."

Corey tutted, "You are too but Jim, it's not meant to be about looks."

Jim laughed, "Yeah I know. But your personality is so perfect for me."

"I guess we belong together," Corey smiled, "Since I love your personality too."

"That must be it." Jim grinned widely.

"Obviously," Corey kissed Jim's cheek, "Regardless of how damn sexy you are. I'd still love you if you weren't."

Jim rose an eyebrow, "'Damn sexy' huh? Maybe there is a mirror in front of my face and you're looking at yourself~"

"No, definitely you~" Corey grinned, he knew what Jim meant though.

"Well, thanks." Jim kissed Corey's forehead.

"You missed," Corey shook his head, "My lips are here." He pursed his lips and Jim chuckled.

The guitarist leaned down a little and placed a soft kiss on Corey's lips, "There you go." He spoke after pulling away.

"That's all?" Corey huffed.

"Yeah, we've already made out twice."

"So, what's your point?" Corey smirked, "I'd do much more than kiss you, if you let me."

"Corey..." Jim sighed.

"Too much," Corey shook his head, "Sorry. I'm not trying to use you...I want to have a relationship with you, let that grow, then move onto the next step. But then, I want to touch you, to kiss you elsewhere, see what drives you insane. I wanna know it all."

"I mean, I want that too. I want to touch you aswell and, I want us to have sex. Just not yet, you're right, we should let our relationship grow, we've always been friends after all."

"Exactly," Corey smiled softly, "I know it'll be worth the wait too~"

"Of course," Jim kissed Corey's cheek, "It was definitely worth the wait I had to be your boyfriend."

"Ugh, you keep missing my lips; maybe you need your glasses on," Corey playfully rolled his eyes and Jim chuckled, "I can agree with that though."

"Maybe I'm doing it on purpose," Jim kissed the side of Corey's mouth, "Teasing you~"

"Damn, that's not very nice~" Corey sighed, "Where did your glasses go anyway? You had them on this morning."

"I said I needed a shower, I took them off. Ended up putting my contacts in," Jim smiled, "I'm super nice~"

"Right. No you're not," Corey pulled Jim a little closer, "You won't kiss me properly."

"I just said..."

"Maybe I wanna make out with you for a third time," Corey grinned, "You have nice lips. You smell nice."

"I said I had a shower," Jim smiled more, "You have nice lips too."

"Then stick your tongue down my throat."

Jim's stomach flipped at that, "M'kay." He closed the little distance and slipped his tongue into Corey's already-open mouth; the singer just let Jim's tongue roam, he loved the feel of the older-man's tongue lapping away at every inch - Jim licked Corey's tongue and the younger moaned softly.

The guitarist pulled away, "That," Corey took a breath, "Was much better."

"You're right~" Jim smiled brightly and Corey grinned - the two moved into a seated position and hugged close together: they were happy to be together and they couldn't wait to do 'couple' things together.


	7. It Works Out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corey and Jim take a step in their relationship.

**(The Next Day)**

When Corey woke, he was a little confused: his brain not yet awake, slightly lost in the amazing dream that he had - it seemed very realistic at first but when they: him and Jim, kissed, he knew it was just his over-reactive imagination but he didn't want the dream to end so he didn't bother, he just continued sleeping.

He rose a hand and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes; a light yawn passed his lips and he decided it was a good idea to get out of bed, make some coffee and smoke. The singer realized that would mean he'd have to move when he felt really comfortable and warm: he just wanted to close his eyes and drift off to sleep.

Corey shook his head at that, he checked the time and realized that it was actually close to noon so it was probably best to get out of bed and make something to eat too. He yawned again: he needed to move now, before his slipped back to sleep; he shifted a little and began to move.

"Neh." What was that? Corey felt himself being pulled back against someone's body and he realized that the reason he didn't get too far was because someone's arms were wrapped around his waist.

His brain kicked in and he finally noticed that he wasn't in his own bedroom; he was sure that he hadn't been drinking the night before so now he was more confused: unless what he thought was a dream, actually happened - he shifted uncomfortably, trying to see if the other would wake.

The movement in his arms woke the older-man and he yawned softly; he looked down to the shifting Corey, "What are you doing?"

Corey froze at Jim's voice, the older-man loosened his grip slightly and Corey turned around, "Morning."

"Just to wake me?" Jim move a little and placed a soft kiss on Corey's forehead, "Hm, do you wanna get some brunch, I'm starving."

"Jim...?"

"Something wrong?"

"Am I still dreaming?" Corey asked.

"Uh, I don't know. What's up?"

"I thought, I fell asleep on my couch after pacing a little. After you left my house; I dreamed that I came here, you let me in and we talked for a while. We, admitted our feelings for each other then we made out, three times." Corey smiled at the memory.

"Yeah, that was nice," Jim grinned, "I remember it happening too, come on, let's get up and go~"

"Wait Jim."

"What?"

Corey pinched himself, then blinked: Jim was still there, they were still in the tall-man's bed and Jim was looking at Corey like he was a creep, "Just checking," Corey smiled brightly: he was glad that none of what happened was a dream, "You're right about food."

Jim rolled his eyes but nodded, "Yeah," The couple then got out of Jim's bed and headed straight downstairs; when they got into Jim's kitchen, the singer set to making them some coffee while the guitarist made some food, "So, why would you think it was a dream?"

Corey glanced over to Jim while the coffee machine was working away, "Because, it's happened before."

Jim blinked at that and looked to Corey, "Really?"

"A few times," Corey nodded, "They all seemed so real. Then I'd wake up, cold and alone..."

"And even though it wasn't a dream, how were you this morning?"

"Warm, comfortable and with you," Corey grinned, "Did I say how nice your lips are?"

"Yeah, I remember that," Jim shook his head and turned back to finishing up their food: he was really hungry now, "Considering you told me to stick my tongue down your throat."

Corey chuckled and turned to make their drinks since the coffee machine signaled it's finish, "That was nice," He finished up their drinks then they sat at the dining table together; they ate in silence but it was awkward or annoying: it actually soothed them both - they got done pretty quickly then swallowed down the rest of their drinks, "So, what are our plans for today?"

"Do you think it would be a good idea to tell everyone? About us I mean..."

"Yes," Corey smiled brightly, "I'd shout it from the rooftops."

Jim chuckled at that, "I think there would be people who didn't care."

"Most likely," Corey stood up and put their dishes into the sink, when he returned he didn't bother sitting down; he just wrapped his arms around Jim's shoulders, "I love you."

Jim smiled, "I love you too." He turned and kissed Corey's cheek.

"Ah, still haven't learned?"

"Obviously not." Jim shook his head.

Corey lightly kissed Jim's cheek, "I should teach you," He smiled softly then pushed his lips to Jim's; the guitarist happily returned the kiss, Corey was happy but he pulled away, "Like that."

"I didn't realize that it was that easy; can I try?"

Corey chuckled a little, "If you think you're ready. I mean, I could show you again."

"I think I know," Jim held down his laughter, "Like this?" He turned more and snaked his arms around Corey's neck; he pulled the younger man closer and crashed their lips together - the singer immediately responded and their lips moved together, the guitarist licked Corey's lips and the shorter-man gladly gave Jim entry.

Jim passed his tongue through Corey's mouth and the singer just held onto the older-man as he let his own tongue join Jim's in a little dance; unfortunately for both men, their minds were beginning to cloud over and their breathing was spiraling out of control: they reluctantly pulled away and panted to catch their breath, "Something like that." Corey grinned.

"Huh..." Jim licked Corey's lower lip, "Did I miss something?" He gently nipped Corey's bottom lip then sucked lightly.

Corey let out a low moan and the guitarist pulled away, "No, you missed nothing at all."

"Good~" Jim smirked in triumph, "I'll definitely have to remember that."

"You'll drive me to a puddle," Corey lightly nuzzled Jim's neck, "Amazing Jim~"

Jim kissed Corey's head, "You're amazing too."

"I know," Corey chuckled but Jim rolled his eyes, the guitarist lightly pressed his fingers against Corey's shoulders and he moved them in a small circular motion; the singer sighed happily, "Are you doing this on purpose? Do you know how much I want you?"

"No and no," Jim kissed Corey's neck, "I can't help myself." He lightly licked the flesh: he had Corey all to himself and he didn't really want to wait, he could tell that Corey was the same.

"What about waiting a little longer?" Corey really wanted to give into his desires but another part of him wanted to take their relationship slowly.

"You're too irresistible."

"One step at a time?" Corey gasped when he felt Jim's teeth nipping away at his neck: slowly inching closer and closer to the shorter-man's Adam's apple, "Jim~" Corey moaned out the taller's name.

Jim pulled away and kissed Corey's temple, "I want to taste all of you," He needed to admit that to the singer, "Every inch."

"Upstairs." Corey pulled Jim onto his feet, the two then headed upstairs and into Jim's bedroom; the older-man settled Corey on his bed and slowly got rid of the vocalist's shirt, once Jim saw Corey's tattooed chest he threw the shirt across the room and ushered the shorter-man onto his bed.

Corey obeyed and shuffled backwards, he watched as Jim settled himself between his legs; the older scanned Corey's body with his eyes, he leaned forward and kissed Corey's chest softly - the vocalist loved that one little touch and he let himself fall onto his back.

Jim followed and laid kisses across Corey's chest: sometimes nipping and licking the exposed flesh; Corey drank in the attention and moaned softly when he felt his nipple being sucked on by Jim - the guitarist lightly pulled at the ring that sat in the bud and Corey shuddered lightly, another moan leaving his lips.

The singer took a shaky breath as Jim made his way down: switching between kissing, nipping and licking; the guitarist adored Corey's taste and he found himself wanting more - with a careful prod at Corey's boxers, he lightly slipped his tongue passed the waist band: Corey moaned out as Jim got closer to his sex.

"Jim please..." Corey closed his eyes: he needed Jim to release his built-up pleasure, all the little movements had left Corey hard and needy. The guitarist slowly got rid of Corey's boxers - at this moment, as he threw the boxers across the room, he remembered how awkward Corey was about sleeping in his clothes last night: once the guitarist said it was okay to sleep in his shirt and boxers, the singer seemed really happy, Jim didn't mind either.

The guitarist kept his full attention on Corey, the man was writhing slightly: even though Jim wasn't doing anything; the older-man decided to take the leap, he brought his hand up and wrapped it around Corey's manhood, the singer let out a shaky-breath, Jim slowly moved his hand along the length and watched as Corey parted his mouth: an almost-silent moan leaving those lips.

Corey was happy to be touched by Jim even if the guitarist was taking it slowly, he adored the feel of the guitarist's hand moving up and down his throbbing cock but he needed more; he bucked his hips lightly: trying to show Jim what he wanted.

The guitarist smirked at the little movement and let Corey's cock fall from his hand; the singer whined at the loss of touch but a loud moan soon left Corey's lips when Jim's mouth descended on his cock - the taller paused for a moment: lightly rubbing his tongue against the underside of Corey's member.

Corey let out a soft groan at the movement; once Jim felt comfortable, he brought all of Corey's length into his mouth then moved back up to the tip: he flicked his tongue against the slit then delved back down Corey's cock.

The singer just groaned from the little movement and he pried his eyes open a little; he shifted and sat up slightly, another groan left his lips as he saw Jim's head bobbing up and down along with feeling the movement, he was slowly being brought closer to the edge.

Jim quickened his movements and lightly nipped at the crown when he paused for a moment; Corey felt his entire breath being sucked out of his body at that: a long-loud groan falling from his mouth, he could feel himself leaking already - the older simply licked away the salty substance then went back to bobbing his head at a quick pace.

Corey felt like he was going to lose his mind, his breathing lost it's usual rhythm and his vision blurred slightly: he didn't want to take his eyes off Jim though, so he kept them open; he could feel his pre-cum spilling out of his manhood.

The older-man just swallowed the substance and closed his throat around Corey's cock: he knew the singer was close and that's what he wanted - Corey's groans got louder, his eyes clenched shut and his toes curled as his climax hit: the seed shooting down Jim's throat; the guitarist just swallowed down the liquid and lightly sucked Corey as the man shuddered: slowly coming down from his high.

Corey managed to open his eyes again: he caught Jim licking away the last of the cum on his cock and he felt his face getting a little warm; the guitarist looked to Corey and licked his lips, "Delicious~"

The singer could have fainted at that: he was already tired from his climax so he wouldn't have been surprised, "Jim, that was so amazing. I had no idea that you were so good with your mouth."

Jim chuckled, "Well, I thought I'd save that for something more appropriate."

"That was definitely more appropriate~" Corey grinned.

"I'll just go brush my teeth." Jim smiled then got off his bed and headed to the bathroom: surprisingly he actually hadn't been effected as much as he thought he would have; he was slightly glad for that, Corey seemed too tired to return the favor.

Corey sighed happily and clambered off Jim's bed, he found his boxers and pulled them on; he got back onto Jim's bed and sat with his back to the headboard: he'd have to do the same for Jim when the older-man returned from cleaning his mouth, he wanted to anyway.


	8. Another Step Is Good.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More time spent in the bedroom.

When Jim returned Corey scooted over and watched as the taller-man sat down, "Take your boxers off."

The guitarist blinked at that but he could see that Corey was serious and he seemed much more awake now he had some time to recover; Jim removed his boxers and dropped them on the floor - he soon found himself pressed down to the bed by Corey and the singer's lips on his own: he happily responded to the kiss but it wasn't long before Corey pulled away.

Corey smirked at the small barely-noticeable whine he got off Jim, he shifted and pressed his lips to the guitarist's chest: he switched between sucking and nibbling at the flesh, enjoying the soft moans pouring from Jim's mouth.

Jim's breath hitched when Corey's fingers wrapped around his member: the singer didn't move his hand, he just rubbed his fingers in small circular movement as he continued to lick and nip at Jim's flesh; gradually going lower down.

The vocalist slowly moved his hand along Jim's length and sat up a little to watch Jim; the guitarist closed his eyes and bit the inside of his lip: a soft moan escaped when Corey quickened his pace a little - the shorter man merely kept up his movements even as he felt Jim's length hardening, he shifted in between Jim's legs and tightened his grip a little.

Jim moaned a little louder, he pried his eyes open and sat up a little, "Corey~" The vocalist smiled to Jim; he kept his eyes on the taller man as he delved down, Corey slipped his tongue out and lightly licked the slit of Jim's cock - the guitarist's stomach flipped a million different ways and his breath caught in his throat.

Corey moved one hand to Jim's chest, "Lay down." Jim nodded and laid on his back again; Corey switched his attention back to the guitarists erection, he took the crown into his mouth and sucked softly; Jim groaned lightly and his eyes slipped shut again, Corey slid his hand down Jim's body and cupped the older man's balls.

The singer slowly took more of Jim's length in his mouth, causing the guitarist to let out another groan; he pressed his tongue to the shaft and slowly began bobbing his head - Jim let out more sounds of pleasure and he found his back arching slightly.

Jim gasped for air when Corey's tongue began rubbing against his length and he sometimes felt the singer's teeth gently dragging along the flesh: he felt like he was going insane and he groaned louder as Corey picked up his pace.

Corey paused at the head for a moment and he flicked his tongue against the slit; Jim arched more and a shaky-groan passed by his open mouth - the vocalist mentally smirked at the noise, he lightly nipped at the sensitive flesh then opened his throat and let Jim's full length slip into his mouth.

Jim's mind was spinning and his heart was racing, Corey was massaging his balls a little more fervently and clearly happy with deep-throating his length - the vocalist gripped onto Jim's thigh as he closed his throat around Jim's length, he quickened his movements again and soon tasted Jim's pre-cum.

Corey just swallowed the liquid down and continued to deep-throat the older man; Jim's eyes clenched and his groans got louder as he felt his stomach heating and beginning to coil - he knew he was close and just about managed to warn Corey before his climax took over his body and his cum shot out.

The guitarist shivered softly and Corey swallowed down the taller-man's cum, he sucked a little longer, his hands slightly rubbing Jim's thighs: Jim slowly settled and Corey pulled away, he licked his boyfriends manhood clean then laid beside Jim, "So~?"

Jim opened his eyes, "That was too amazing Corey~" He smiled softly, he placed a soft kiss on the singer's head, "I'd kiss you properly but..."

"Yeah," Corey chuckled, "I'll go brush my teeth, I could really do with your tongue down my throat again. Not that you don't taste nice elsewhere," He winked at that then clambered off the bed, "Two minutes."

Jim nodded, "'Kay." He watched as Corey left the room; he sat up, found his boxers on the floor and he pulled them on - true to his word, Corey appeared a couple of minutes later, Jim shuffled back onto the bed.

Corey joined his boyfriend and smiled, "Do you remember?"

"I think so," Jim pulled Corey close and their lips pressed together; the older slipped his tongue out and glided it across Corey's bottom lip: the vocalist kept his mouth closed and smirked a little - Jim rose an eyebrow, he slipped his hands down Corey's body and gripped his butt; Corey gasped and Jim slipped his tongue into Corey's mouth.

The vocalist joined his tongue to Jim's and the two anatomy's danced together; they kept it up for a few minutes then their minds began to fuzz and their breathing was out of control: they needed oxygen as much as they wanted to continue.

They reluctantly pulled away and just smiled softly to each other as they tried to regulate their breathing, "You look tired."

"I am...Can we sleep?"

"Of course," Jim smiled; the two then moved under Jim's covers and hugged together, "Y'know, you'll probably have to go home to get some clothes."

"Uh-huh, tomorrow," Corey yawned and nuzzled Jim, "Sleep well."

"You too." Jim kissed Corey's head then the two closed their eyes: ready to rest up before the next day.


	9. Noise is a Blessing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of sex.

**(The Next Day)**

The morning passed quickly for the two and now they were at Corey's house; collecting some clothing for the younger man so he could stay with Jim, he didn't want to leave the older-man and Jim certainly didn't want Corey to go.

Corey was looking through his chest of drawers and Jim was just staring at Corey's butt, thinking about how fantastic the younger man looked bent over like that; his mind twirled a little, he wondered if it would be okay to take another step in their relationship - without really thinking about it, he found himself walking over to the singer.

When the guitarist reached Corey, he touched the younger-man's butt; Corey blushed and turned to look at Jim, "H-hey."

"Hi, you done yet?"

Corey spotted the slight bulge in Jim's pants and he suddenly felt like jumping on the taller man, "Almost," He wanted to do something to Jim and now, "Get on the bed."

Jim blinked at that but he complied, walked over to the bed then sat down, "I'm on."

Corey walked over, he pulled the guitarists shirt off and dumped it onto the floor, "Little further." Jim shuffled onto the bed - the vocalist unfastened Jim's belt and pants then pulled them off and shoved them beside the discarded shirt; he then got rid of Jim's socks and his own clothing soon followed: he felt aroused and remembered times when it had happened just from looking at Jim shirtless in the changing rooms.

Jim watched as Corey clambered onto the bed, he legs were either side of Jim's and he soon settled on Jim's lap, their erections almost touching, "What are you doing?" He decided to ask, he wanted to ask.

"Sh, just enjoy." Corey shuffled back and delved down, he brought Jim's entire length into his mouth and the guitarist's breath hitched at the movement; Corey sucked for about five minutes then pulled away, Jim had to bite his lip to stop a whine leaving his mouth.

The singer moved again and this time settled himself against Jim's erection; he wanted the guitarist so much he was aching, they hadn't even done much yet and he already felt excited enough to cum - Corey shifted a little and rubbed against Jim's cock, the guitarist moaned at that, "Mh, Corey~ W-wha-"

Corey leaned forward and kissed Jim, he then kissed the guitarist's cheek and finally his ear, "Fuck me." He whispered; his entire body was tingling and he just wanted to feel Jim's cock inside him, moving and making him see stars.

Jim's mind went blank for a moment, when Corey sat up again he snapped back and sat up a little, "You want it like this?"

"Yes," Corey shifted until the crown of Jim's cock pressed against his entrance, "Do you?"

"So much~" Corey slid onto Jim's cock and moaned as his walls moved apart to let the length in, Jim also moaned and his brain went a little fuzzy; Corey only got about half-way before he paused, "Don't stop."

"Have to move..." Corey breathed that out, he shifted a little and they both moaned, "Lay down Jim."

"I wanna see you."

"Shit," Corey shifted his legs, "Sit up, I want it all." Jim melted at that, he sat up and groaned softly as his length slid into Corey's body; the vocalist also groaned as Jim's cock filled his body up, once the older-man was upright, Corey flung his arms around Jim's neck and twisted his legs around his waist.

"Might be a little awkward."

"Feels so good," Corey lifted his hips and Jim's cock slid out of his body a little; he soon pushed himself back down and they both moaned at the movement, "I can do this."

Jim held onto Corey's hips, "I'll help." Jim helped move Corey's hips and his cock slid out half-way; when the vocalist pushed back down, Jim bucked his hips: Corey's head titled back at that, his back arched and a groan left his lips.

They repeated their movements and Corey found himself holding onto Jim's back: his nails digging into the flesh a little; the guitarist didn't care, he could only feel the pleasure coursing through his veins.

The movements soon got faster; their groans got louder and more consistent, their breathing was already losing it's normal rhythm, Jim found himself bucking his hips more as Corey's groans invaded his ears, he wanted more.

Corey shifted and whimpered as his prostate was almost hit by Jim, "More, gimme m-more." Jim gripped onto Corey's hips: the singer hissed softly but soon found himself groaning again as Jim got a better pace going, he could feel Jim's cock getting closer to his prostate and that only made him more excited.

Jim shifted and Corey let out a scream as his prostate was finally punctured by Jim's cock, he had to close his eye-lids since his eyes were pretty much rolling back into his head, his back was completely arched and his aching cock pressed against Jim's abdomen.

The singer still wanted more and he found himself moving against Jim; he loved feeling the guitarist's cock sliding in and out of his body: going from tip to base then repeating again and again, "Wanna cum for you. H-harder."

Jim's stomach flipped and he thought his mind left him as his body obeyed Corey's words and he made his thrusts harder; the singer still managed to move with Jim, despite the pleasure shocking through his body, making his core spark.

Corey's cock was leaking now and he could feel Jim's pre-cum in his body; he didn't want it to end yet but he knew he couldn't hold on much longer, not with Jim pretty much pounding into him, not like he was making it any better by moving against the older-man; he burried his head at the crook of Jim's neck, "Tou-ch me."

Jim didn't need to be told twice, he moved his hand to Corey's member; he couldn't believe just how much pre-cum was dripping down the length, he wrapped his hand around the length and began pumping in time with their movements.

Corey bit his lip but a loud groan still left his lips, he shifted again and when Jim's cock hit his prostate, he lost himself and came with a slight scream: he liquid spilled out over Jim's hand and their bodies - it only took one more thrust for Jim to join Corey in climax and he groaned as his seed poured into Corey's body.

Even in their position, they hugged together and held each other as they shuddered from their climax: both were breathless and intent on getting their breathing back to normal before moving again - slowly but surely they began to descent from their high and their breathing slipped back to its normal pace.

They both moved and, as Corey lifted himself off Jim's cock, they moaned softly and a light whine passed by the singer's lips as he released Jim's now-soft cock; they then laid down and hugged together, "So good..." Jim rubbed Corey's back.

"Fucking perfect," Corey nuzzled the older-man's neck, "Dirty now."

"Tired too," Jim yawned, "Sleep a little first?"

"Yeah, takes too long to dry..." Corey hugged closer to Jim, "Sleep." He closed his eyes - Jim kissed Corey's head and closed his own eyes: they were both tired out from the sex and their climax and just happy to get some rest.

 

**= = = (A Few Hours Later) = = =**

Corey stirred from his nap and slowly opened his eyes; he could feel Jim's hand rubbing his back and he had to look up at the older man, "Hey," Jim smiled softly and kissed Corey's head, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay," Corey smiled; he could still vividly remember Jim's cock moving in and out of his body, that made him shiver lightly: the older man truly felt amazing, "We gonna go clean then?"

"Yup." Jim kissed Corey's head; they then clambered off the bed and headed to Corey's bathroom - Corey grabbed some clean clothing and Jim got his own clothing from the floor on the way out, they got into the bathroom and piled their clothing on Corey's toilet seat; the shorter man ran the bath after putting the plug in.

The guitarist marveled Corey's body; he wanted to reach out and trace the tattoo's that were in his flesh, he realized that he could: Corey was his, no-one else would be able to touch the vocalist like that and he wanted to worship the flesh that captured his eye.

Corey gasped softly when he felt Jim's finger running down his spine, it soon focused on tracing the black outline of his tattoo's, "Jim?"

"You're so beautiful," Jim breathed out, he ran his hands down Corey's body and rested them on the man's hips, "I hope you know that."

"Yeah," Corey watched the water and he knew he had to bend over a little to turn the taps off, but with Jim stood so close he didn't think it would be a good idea, "You gotta move, it's done."

Jim rubbed his fingers against Corey's hips and he shuddered softly at the movement, "What if I want you to bend over for me?" He pressed his fingers against Corey's abdomen and the shorter man's reflex made him bend away from the touch.

Corey blushed at the feel of Jim's cock against his ass: even after what they'd done. He suddenly felt very aroused and he switched the water off, "Move, lemme get on the floor."

Jim's cock twitched at that, he let go of Corey and watched as he got onto the floor; he soon followed the vocalist and gently rubbed his ass, "Get comfortable."

Corey settled on his knees and forearms; he just wanted to feel Jim inside him again, even in a position like this: he was going to give into what Jim wanted and he knew it would be worth it when they reached their peak, "Are you hard?"

"Very," Jim kneeled behind Corey; one hand held his erection and the other held onto Corey's hips, "You're ready?" Corey nodded and Jim pushed in; Corey moaned softly as Jim entered him again, the guitarist paused when he was half-way in, he moved his other hand to Corey's hips and pulled them closer as he pushed in.

Corey groaned as the rest of Jim's cock filled his body; he wanted Jim to move more, even though the older-man wasn't settled properly, Corey pulled away from Jim's hips and another moan left his lips as Jim's cock slipped out of his body, he pushed back and the two groaned out.

Jim caught onto what Corey wanted, he started thrusting in and out: pulling out half-way before sliding back in, he loved the groans he got from Corey and found himself quickening the pace - the vocalist closed his eyes and began moving with Jim: he still wanted more.

The guitarist pulled out so only the tip of his cock was nestled into Corey, he then pushed back in and they both let out a groan; the vocalist's noises got louder as Jim inched closer to his prostate, his cock was beginning to leak pre-cum already.

Corey let out a loud groan, his back arched and his head bowed as Jim's cock pressed against his prostate; Jim drank in Corey's form and repeated his movements, the singer let out another loud groan and Jim found himself just bucking his hips against Corey's as more noises poured from his mouth.

Jim let a few groans out too and his own pre-cum was spilling into Corey; he brought a hand down and began to jerk Corey off to their movements: the singer thought he was going insane from all the pleasure shooting through his veins.

"Ah Jim!" Corey groaned out, one more prostate-puncturing thrust sent him over the edge and he found himself shuddering as his cum poured onto the floor; the guitarist also lost himself as Corey's muscles tightened around his length, he groaned loudly as his seed spilled into the singer.

They paused for a moment or two, just letting their irregular breathing return to normal pace; Jim carefully pulled out of Corey and sat back on the floor; the singer also moved, he turned to face the guitarist and clambered onto his lap, he was still a little hard and his body was shivering for more.

Jim took Corey's slightly-stiff cock in hand and pumped the length, "Want you again." Corey rubbed himself against Jim's cock, they were both still in the high of their recent climax and Corey felt like he could take anything on, even another round.

"Are you sure?" Jim felt his cock reacting to Corey's movements and he pumped the man's member a little quicker.

Corey shuddered, he took a hold of Jim's cock and pressed the crown to his opening, "You're teasing me. I want more." He pushed himself against Jim's length, he moaned as he was penetrated for the third time today; once enough of Jim's cock was in his body, he wrapped his arms around Jim's neck.

"Okay," Jim let out a shaky breath as he felt Corey's slick walls around his cock, he wanted more too, but he decided to take it slow this time and let Corey ask for more when he was ready; he moved his hands to Corey's hips and slowly pushed all the way in.

Corey moaned softly and burried his face into the crook of Jim's neck, he just let the slow rhythm continue: despite being hard, he was still tired from their recent session and he didn't want to be too overwhelmed; the guitarist slowly moved his own and Corey's hips together, letting his length move out half-way before sliding back in.

Even with the slow thrusts, they both moaned slightly, each movement sending small sparks of electricity through their veins. As Jim started to with-draw more Corey suddenly realized how much he did want the older-man, when Jim pushed in, he gasped out and held onto his shoulders, "Gimme more."

"You're sure?" Jim repeated his movements and Corey groaned.

"Faster~" Corey lightly bit Jim's neck; the guitarist gasped softly and speeded up his thrusting, Corey began moving with Jim and they soon began groaning into the stuffy-air. The vocalist whined a little when Jim almost pulled out fully, his breath hitched and a shaky groan left his lips when Jim entered his body again.

The guitarist continued his movements and he began grunting softly as Corey groaned louder. Corey had to shift a little and he almost screamed when Jim's cock hit his prostate, already so abused from their earlier sex.

Corey did let out a small scream when his prostate was hit, his cock began rubbing against Jim's stomach as the older-man got a quicker pace going; Jim was groaning and when he felt liquid on his stomach, he moved a hand to Corey's cock and began stroking the length to his thrusts.

The guitarist groaned a little louder when he felt Corey's walls tightening around his length and he knew the singer was close from all the pre-cum pouring over his hand. Corey's head tipped backwards, his toes curled, his stomach coiled and heated as his climax got closer, Jim thrusted once more and that sent Corey over the edge, a scream passed by his lips as his cum shot out of his cock.

Jim came at the sight of Corey like that, a loud groan passed his lips as he was milked of his seed; the singer collapsed in Jim's arms and he just had enough time to hold Corey close and sooth him, they both slowly descended from their high.

Corey carefully rose off Jim's cock and the two slowly got off the floor, "It'll be cold." Corey yawned and put a hand in the water.

"Are you okay?" Jim gently ran a hand down Corey's arm.

Corey turned to Jim, "I'm fucking amazing, best day ever. I feel so spent now, we need to wash Jim."

"I know," Jim unplugged the water and let some out, he then put the plug back in and added some hot water to the now-cold bath.

"I love you James," Corey gave the guitarist a hug, he realized that he hadn't said that in a while, "So much."

"I love you too Corey," Jim returned the hug and kissed the singer's head through his hair, "Just as much."

"Come on," Corey pulled away and cut the water supply, "We should get clean, we're filthy."

"I know." Jim watched Corey climb into the bath, he then followed the younger man and they slowly washed each other; Jim washed Corey's hair for him then Corey returned the favor - once they were thoroughly clean they got out and dried then dressed.

Corey led the way back into his bedroom and they finished packing the vocalist's clothing, "Okay, got everything." He smiled to Jim.

Jim smiled, "Let's go then."

 

**= = = (Jim's House) = = =**

Jim helped sort Corey's clothes into two of the drawers on his chest of drawers. Once that was done, they headed down stairs and the older-man made them something to eat, they sat down together and ate their food.

Corey felt a little worn down and he knew he'd have to sleep once his stomach settled, he was overwhelmed by the sex they had today, even in past relationships, the ones he used just for that factor, it never happened three times in one day; he loved just how much Jim turned him on.

"How are you feeling?" Jim asked after swallowing down a mouthful.

"I'm a little worn out, you're so amazing. I hope you know that," Corey smiled, "I'll have to have a good night's rest now."

"Yeah? Me too." Jim smiled softly and the two went back to eating; it didn't take long for them to finish their food, they did the washing up together, then put the cutlery and plates back in their rightful places.

They headed into the front room together and snuggled up on the couch, the T.v got turned on and they just left it on a random movie channel, not concerned about what was actually playing: they just didn't want it too silent, not like it really bothered them much.

Jim began planting little kisses across Corey's head and he slowly moved down the singer's face; Corey relished in Jim's lips and he connected their lips: he didn't want to wait too long to be kissed properly - the guitarist happily gave into Corey's lips and it wasn't long before the singer's tongue was running through his mouth.

Corey loved the taste of Jim's mouth, it was better than anything: cigarettes mixed with coffee and the left over taste of the food they just had, there was also this one little taste that Corey couldn't place, he could only describe it as Jim's unique hidden taste.

Jim soon pushed Corey's tongue back, the singer was very glad to let Jim take over the kiss though, he loved the way the guitarist's tongue prodded every nook and cranny before running across his own tongue; he replied and their tongues tangled together, rubbing slightly and creating a little dance in their mouths.

They soon became breathless and their brains fuzzed from lack of oxygen, they had to pull away to take big gasps of the lifesaving gas. They smiled to each other and Corey nuzzled up to Jim, "Wanna sleep now."

Jim switched the T.v off then they moved and got off the couch; they headed upstairs and into Jim's bedroom. Both men stripped to their boxers then clambered under the guitarist's bed covers, they hugged together again and let their tired eyes close: both fell asleep almost instantly, completely worn out from their earlier activities.


	10. Relaxation is Needed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corey and Jim decide to tell their friends and have some relaxing time together.

**(A Week Later)**

After a...'Hectic' week, both Jim and Corey were happy just relaxing; the singer was happier than usual, he had an amazing relationship with Jim: they were partners and best-friends. That really cheered him up; plus, two nights ago, he got to take the older man: it felt absolutely amazing but he still preferred riding Jim.

"Thinking?" Jim kissed Corey's head and he smiled brightly.

"Yeah," Corey nuzzled Jim's neck, "This is nice you know. Considering we were going to take this relationship slowly..."

"Well, we couldn't help ourselves," Jim laughed, "I think we've gotten closer because of it."

"All that sex...You only think?" Corey chuckled, "We've definitely got closer. I know how amazing you are."

"I think, our first time together was my favorite." Jim kissed Corey's head again.

"Me too, as much as I like being inside you. I love riding you, it feels so good and natural," Corey grinned, "I love you."

"I love you too." Jim smiled; Corey shifted and the two kissed: it was short but sweet.

"We should go on a date, we haven't done that yet."

"Sounds like a excellent idea. We'll have to tell the others too." Jim nodded.

"I know, I wonder if they'll be shocked," Corey kissed Jim's chin, "What do you think?"

"Well, we're best-friends. They probably expected it? Maybe they will be shocked because we are best-friends." Jim laughed.

"That makes so much sense," Corey rolled his eyes, "We're close, very close." He brushed his lips across Jim's.

"Yeah..." Jim mumbled, "Closer than they think." He pressed his lips to Corey's, happy when the vocalist responded; they parted their lips and Jim immediately slipped his tongue into Corey's mouth.

Corey enjoyed having Jim's tongue roaming through his mouth; when the older man pulled his tongue back, Corey's followed and he gladly explored Jim's mouth, they eventually pulled away to breathe and Corey nuzzled Jim's neck, "We gotta tell them."

"Yeah," Jim kissed Corey's head, "We'll go out first."

 

**= = = (That Afternoon) = = =**

When the two arrived back at Jim's house after their date, they decided to call the others and invite them over: it was the only way they could reveal their relationship, they wanted to tell them in person not over the phone.

They were all fine with coming over after Jim said he had alcohol. They did say that they had something important to talk about then depending on the response they could have a little party, get pumped up before their next tour.

Which would be soon. That only just hit Jim and he kissed Corey, "What's up?" Corey asked after he pulled away.

"What if they're not okay with us? We still have our tour...It's not that far away."

"Our families have supported us. The rest of Stone Sour have no problems and Slipknot are our family more than them, I doubt they'll have a problem. If they do, they'll have to put up with it, we can't cancel now, it's too late."

"I hope they do support us too," Jim sighed, "I was happy when Joel, Josh and Shawn were okay with us. I think they were a little shocked though."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I can't see the others being any different," Corey smiled, hoping to cheer Jim up, "Joey will be on our side straight away."

"Obviously, he's bisexual..." Jim kissed Corey's cheek, "I won't be able to keep away from you on tour. They need to know. Then, in a couple of years, your daughter will have to know."

"I know that," Corey smirked, "I wouldn't be able to resist you either. Yeah, she wouldn't be able to understand it properly...If I got to see her that is..." He sighed.

"Sorry, you will get to see her. Her mom can't keep her away from her father, she'll ask eventually."

"I just wish I knew if she has asked about me! I have no idea..."

"Corey," Jim made him look up, "It'll be okay, I swear. I'll help."

"Thank you," Corey smiled softly, "I love you."

"I love you too," Jim grinned, "Come on, we need to get ready for them."

 

**= = = (An hour later) = = =**

Everyone started turning up and Corey got them sat in the living room; Jim appeared not long after, "Okay, so we have something important to tell you."

"You said."

"You can tell us anything." Paul smiled.

Jim and Corey looked at each other, they took a deep breath and joined their hands together, "We're dating." Corey smiled, he couldn't take his eyes off Jim though.

"Oh finally!" Joey grinned.

Shawn nodded, "I was wondering about that too."

"A fucking blind person could see that you guys belong together." Mick shrugged.

The couple looked to the group of friends, "What?" Jim rose an eyebrow.

"Well..." Sid decided to join in, "It was pretty damn obvious that Corey has feelings for you. You didn't notice while we were recording?"

"I thought Stone Sour was the dead give away..." Paul nodded.

"If Corey stared any harder, he could have burned holes." Joey giggled.

Corey blushed, "I didn't notice really..." Jim smiled.

"Oblivious!" Chris laughed, "I didn't notice that you felt the same though."

"I just realized it actually...How much I loved him," Jim smiled more, "Then this happened." He hinted to their hands.

"Stories!" Joey jumped up, "I wanna know how it happened."

"Hey Craig," The sampler looked up at Corey, "I know you don't talk much, but you're okay with this, right?"

"Yeah," Craig shrugged, "If you're both happy."

"Good." Corey smiled, he just needed to make sure.

"Don't try to change the subject!"

"I think we all need a drink first." Jim laughed, the others agreed immediately.

 

**= = = (A Few Hours Later) = = =**

By the time night came, everyone was into the swing of things; Corey and Jim explained how they got together, they also let slip a few details that the others wished they hadn't heard: the couple just laughed it off though.

A few of the members passed out on the floor; others had headed home or were sleeping in their cars. Jim and Corey were cuddled up on the sofa, happily making out, neither one has drank much, they much preferred the taste of each others mouths.

They just about managed to pull away to breathe, they laughed at the others and managed to wake them up, they ushered them out; Corey very happily telling them to fuck off. They got mixed responses and a muttered 'fuck you too' off Shawn: they just laughed more and decided to clear up.

= = =

By the time they were done with cleaning, they were completely worn out; they decided to head to bed to sleep for the rest of the night, and probably half way through the next day. Jim locked the door then they headed upstairs to his bedroom; they then stripped to their boxers and clambered into bed together.

"I love you." Corey smiled.

"I love you too~" Jim grinned; they shared a small kiss then closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	11. Relationships Can Be Hard

**(Two Month Later - On Tour)**

For the past two weeks Jim and Corey hadn't got to spend much time together, not even at the hotel for the day off they had: there was less rooms than normal so they had to share with Joey too.

The stress of touring and not being together was clearly showing; the others didn't like it either, usually Jim and Corey would be sitting together, watching T.v or just having a friendly chat. This tour it wasn't like that, they barely had time alone because this was such a big tour and they still had a long way to go before it was over.

Everyone got sat down by Shawn and the couple ended up sitting beside each other, they seemed comfortable enough but the others could clearly see them itching to be alone: they'd barely kissed on tour, just sometimes on the bus when they were sat together watching a film but not outside the bus; too afraid of getting caught by people taking pictures.

"Okay. We: me and the others, can clearly see that you guys want to be alone with each other. This tour is really stressful and we need a break too," Shawn smiled to Corey and Jim, "We couldn't get a hotel tonight so, unfortunately we're stuck on the bus. There is a bar and an arcade near by and we're gonna spend the afternoon and evening there."

"You guys can be alone then," Joey grinned, "Even if it's just after the show."

"If you have sex. Open the windows." Chris laughed.

"Thank you," Corey smiled; the couple held hands, "It has been hard. Because they don't know what's going on. I just want to be able to show them all."

"Of course it's hard. Every relationship is, you have more pressure because you need to keep this hidden. We have no idea how the fans or the media will react." Paul spoke up and the couple nodded.

"Hate to break it to you guys. But we gotta go get ready." The others nodded at Mick's words.

 

**~ ~ ~ (Backstage - Just before the show) ~ ~ ~**

Corey took a deep breath and headed back into the changing room; he was dressed and only his mask was missing, he looked around the group: they were all ready too, their masks only waiting to be put on, "I told Ross." _Well, that's one way to get it out_.

"What?" Shawn looked to the singer.

"About me and Jim. I told him, he's okay. They're okay, the record company don't give a fuck about our personal life. Now we just need to tell our fans."

"Guys, 5 minutes!" One of the stage hands shouted through; they all nodded to each other and pulled their masks on, they headed out of the changing rooms and waited backstage: going around and giving out hugs like they normally would.

After their usual circle with Corey's words they moved closer to the stage; Corey found Jim and the two hugged, "I love you and they need to know."

"I love you too. You're sure about this?"

"10 seconds Slipknot!"

"I'm going to tell them." Some of the members were eagerly counting down; Jim and Corey pulled out of their hug - they started heading on stage: each member going to their destined place.

Corey rose his middle finger to the crowd and they screamed for the show to get started; The silence was overwhelming the others too, Joey was playing his usual little warm-up on the drums but Jim was the only one who knew that Corey was going to say something now.

The vocalist put the microphone to his mouth, "Are you ready mother fuckers?!" He got screams in return, "I said: Are you fucking ready mother fuckers?!" He shouted louder and got a bigger response; he hinted Jim over and the guitarist took a breath.

The others looked on: most of them had caught onto what Corey was doing but there was obviously no way to stop him. He was dead set on letting the fans know and when Jim reached Corey; the singer put his empty-hand out and the guitarist nervously took it: their fingers weaving together.

Corey scanned the crowd, they had quietened down but there was a little simmer of chatter; he rose their hands, "This, is Jim. He is my boyfriend, if you fuckers have a problem with that, it's best that you fucking leave. We are not giving up on this band or Stone Sour," Corey shook his head, "We are most certainly not giving up on each other!"

Slowly but surely the crowd sucked in the information, none of them left, they just got antsy for the show; they cheered in approval and the couple smiled beneath their masks - they let go of each others hands and Jim went back to his place.

"Lets take this fucker down!" Corey screamed, the crowd cheered more and the show began.

 

**= = = (That evening) = = =**

After the show and changing, the guys went out like promised; for the last few hours Jim and Corey had be snuggling on the sofa, watching random shows on T.v. They made out a little too and they were both happy, "Y'know, I'm glad they've accepted us."

"Me too, the fans mean a lot," Corey nodded, "To us all; they're like our third family."

"Yeah they really are," Jim kissed Corey's head, "I love you. I'm really glad for this time alone."

"I love you too," Corey smiled, "I appreciate it as well. I dunno why, but I feel awkward kissing you around the guys," He shrugged, "Maybe it's because they haven't got anyone around. Whereas, I'll always have you by my side." He laughed.

"I can agree. I just feel like, they could be grossed out by it; since they're so used to us being friends. The most we'd do before was hug quickly and talk about stuff," Jim kissed Corey's head again, "But when I get you alone, I feel so comfortable. Me and you are just right."

"We are," Corey looked up and the two kissed for a while; when they pulled away, they smiled and nuzzled each other, "Wanna go to bed?"

"My bunk or yours?"

"Yours." Corey smiled; they got up, switched the T.v off then headed to Jim's bunk - Jim got in first then Corey followed. Jim shut the curtain and they hugged together again, completely comfortable in a silent-bus: only their breathing could be heard and some noises from the outside world.

Corey yawned and Jim smiled, "Go to sleep, I will too. We need rest."

"Yeah..." Corey mumbled, he closed his eyes and nuzzled Jim's neck, "Love you."

"And I love you," Jim smiled more and let his eyes slip shut; they both eventually drifted off into a dream-filled sleep: completely ready for the next day and the rest of the tour


	12. Time Passes Quickly

**= = (A Year Later.) = =**

Jim and Corey hadn't expected time to fly by so quickly; then again, they were touring around the world. Despite Corey's announcement, it really seemed like the rest of the fans weren't bothered, the media bugged them and word quickly spread.

They didn't care, everyone deserved to know anyway. Even the homophobes and the people who didn't actually like their band. Corey wanted to shout it for everyone to hear while Jim was in the background laughing at him and then, they could go home and make love.

Corey smiled as Jim walked into their living room; that also happened too, they sold their separate houses and bought one together, new furniture as well. Now, they had their own little haven and they both loved it.

Jim sat beside Corey and smiled, "Hey you."

"Have fun?" Corey shifted closer to Jim.

"No, was I meant to?" Jim wrapped an arm around Corey and kissed his cheek, "I missed you too much."

"Well, you do one thing and I do another, right?" Corey smiled, "You go shopping and I clean up!~"

"You're right, but still..." Jim sighed.

"I missed you too~ So much." Corey kissed Jim's chin and nuzzled his neck.

"We can go out tomorrow, if you want," Jim rubbed Corey's arm and the singer smiled at the feeling, "I'll take you somewhere nice."

"Well," Corey felt horny and he wanted to do something, "If we can go have sex now. Then I'll go out tomorrow."

Jim laughed softly, "Alright~"

"Good~" Corey pulled away from Jim a little then took his shirt off, he grabbed the hem of Jim's shirt and discarded it once Jim rose his arms to let it be removed; he quickly unfastened Jim's pants, smiling when Jim rose his hips a little, Corey tugged them, along with Jim's boxers, down: enough to let his boyfriend's cock be freed.

Jim watched as Corey moved off the sofa and onto the floor; he kept his eyes on the singer as the man got rid of his pants and boxers - the vocalist smiled up at Jim as he wrapped his fingers around the appendage, he leaned forward and lightly sucked on the crown.

Corey smiled as he got a moan from Jim, he slowly sucked down the length; going half-way before stopping, he lightly massaged the base of Jim's cock with his fingers, while he began bobbing his head: from tip to half-way then back again, his cheeks hollowed as he sucked and his cock reacted to the noises Jim made.

Jim's cock twitched and hardened in Corey's mouth; his breath was already ragged from thoughts of what was about to happen - Corey pulled away, making an audible pop when he let Jim's cock slip from his lips; he then stood up and got rid of his lower clothing.

Corey placed his hands on Jim's shoulders and made sure the guitarist's back was against the sofa, he kneeled so he was slightly straddling Jim; the taller-man moved a little forward and took Corey's hips in hand, Corey shifted his legs around Jim's waist and settled on the mans lap.

"You don't want to go upstairs." Jim massaged Corey's hips, unsure as to why those words slipped out: he thought having sex like this would be amazing.

"Doesn't matter," Corey still answered, even though it was more of a statement; he wrapped his arms around Jim's neck, "I'm still gonna ride you," Corey lifted his hips and moved a little closer to Jim, "Now, fuck me."

Jim's heart skipped at that, he loved when Corey just wanted to get to it; he held the singer with one hand and the other one held his cock, pressing the head to Corey's entrance - Corey slipped onto Jim's cock, his stomach tingling at the feeling of the length pushing his walls apart.

Once Jim was settled in Corey's body enough, he placed his hands at Corey's hips, holding on as the singer pushed down the rest of the way: both moaned at the movement, Corey from having all of Jim's length in his body and Jim from Corey's heat.

Corey shifted a bit and sighed happily; he then rose his hips a little and pushed back down instantly: both letting out another moan at the movement, Jim got a better hold on Corey's hips and as the vocalist repeated his movements; Jim thrust up and caught Corey's prostate causing the man's head to tip back a little, a louder moan leaving his lips.

They both repeated their movements and soon got a steady rhythm going; it wasn't too fast, nor too slow so they both appreciated it, their moans filling the room: the air around them suddenly becoming hot.

The two began to quicken their pace and their noises got more consistent and louder; Corey could feel Jim's cock throbbing, as his own was and he knew they needed more. Jim couldn't hold back and he held Corey's hips a little tighter, he began bucking his hips to Corey's movements and the singer felt like he was going insane.

Both groaned out as their movements continued; they were completely satisfied having sex like this, sweat was starting to form on their bodies: that was no surprise really. Jim hit Corey's prostate again and the singer had to close his eyes; Jim kept his own open, loving the pleasure he saw in Corey's face, he got a better hold on Corey's hips and began moving quicker - his own noises were starting to get as loud as Corey's.

"Fuck~" Corey groaned out as Jim bucked his hips quicker; their breathing was completely out of control now and their vocal approval was loud, accompanied be the noise of flesh slapping against flesh - Corey gripped onto Jim's shoulders as the man's hands grasped his hips tightly, Corey felt alive like this, Jim pounding into his body as he moved his hips to each thrust: it was the reason he loved riding Jim, he could make the guitarist lose control.

Jim adored thrusting up into Corey's body like this, one little movement and his cock would be pressing against that sweet spot: making Corey see stars and dig his nails into his flesh; they only seemed to keep moving though, despite both of them leaking pre-cum.

Corey was close, he could feel his climax building up: his stomach heating and coiling as he Jim brought him closer to the brink, "A-ah~ To-uch m-me!" He pretty much screamed out those words and Jim loved it; he moved a hand to Corey's weeping length and began pumping it to their movements.

Jim watched Corey's face as it drew in a little; the man let out an Earth-shattering scream as his climax flooded his body: his seed shooting out, going onto Jim's chest, Jim's hand and both their lower bodies. Corey could barely think, hear or see now, his toes were completely curled as he shuddered softly from his climax.

Corey moaned as Jim gave one last thrust then came; he loved the long throat-groan that Jim let out as he was milked of his seed and, he completely loved the feeling of Jim's cum in his body; because of their position, or maybe it was the climax itself, some of the cum seeped out of Corey but, neither man cared.

They hugged together, both completely breathless and slightly shaking from the climax; they just laid soft kisses on each other's faces while trying to control their breathing, they enjoyed the blissful high of their climax anyway.

Once their breathing was a little more settled, Corey rose of Jim; biting the inside of his lip as the mans cock slid from his body, his stomach sparked a little but he felt to exhausted and drained to have sex again: he was pretty sure he had spent himself too.

Jim obviously had, considering the feeling Corey had of Jim's cum leaking from his backside; there still seemed to be some left and Corey loved that. He settled himself across Jim's lap, despite going through that, he didn't want to get the sofa too dirty: they needed to sit there after all.

The guitarist kissed Corey's ear and he sighed softly, "I love you Corey." Jim whispered.

"I love you too James~" Corey's own voice was pretty quiet.

"I think we need to clean."

"Just a little," Both chuckled at that, Jim gripped onto Corey and stood up, "I'm not your bride." Corey shook his head.

"You are for now," Jim winked, he carefully carried Corey upstairs and into their bathroom; he stood the singer in the bath and put the plug in then turned the water on, "Sleepy?"

"Little bit," Corey smirked at Jim's chest, "Look what I did to you," He wiped two fingers across Jim's chest: collecting up some of his cum, "Made a mess."

Jim grabbed Corey's wrist and maintained eye-contact with the singer as he brought the two digits into his mouth and sucked away the cum; he pulled away once it was all gone then licked his lips, "Mh, definitely your mess." He shot Corey a smirk.

"That's hot," Corey got his hand back and wiggled his toes in the rising water, "This is nice~"

"Good," Jim smiled, he reached out and brushed his hand over Corey's cheek; the vocalist smiled at it only grew when both of Jim's hands cupped his cheeks and brought him closer, "I still remember y'know."

Corey would have laughed at that but Jim's lips pressed against his own and he just had to return the kiss; burying his hands in Jim's hair, he brought the man a little closer and deepened the kiss. Jim smiled softly; both disclosed their mouths and their tongues met in the middle - both found them enjoying the deep kiss and Corey let out a moan when Jim's tongue flicked against his own.

They pulled away to breathe and Jim quickly turned the faucets off: the kiss having distracted them from the running water; he climbed into the bath then sat down. Corey smiled to Jim then sat in the water too, happily roaming his eyes over Jim's body, "What?" Jim half-smiled, loving the clear interest in Corey's face.

"Just looking."

"You're acting like you haven't seen me naked before; we've had baths together."

"Yeah, I remember," Corey smirked a little, "Doesn't mean I don't appreciate your gorgeous body."

Jim let out a chuckle, "Lets just clean off."

Corey smirked and moved a little closer to Jim; getting onto his knees then running his hands along Jim's thighs, "What if I wanna be dirty?"

"Then it's pointless being in the bath," Jim shook his head and halted Corey's hands by grabbing the man's wrists, "Right?" He pulled Corey closer and the vocalist gasped a little, soon finding himself in Jim's lap.

"Dunno," Corey shrugged; rubbing Jim's shoulders with his fingers once the man released his wrists, "Maybe a little pointless, I can think of some good things though."

"Yeah?" Jim kissed Corey's cheek, "Wanna tell me?"

"Hm, maybe~"

Jim smirked a little, "Okay," He gently pushed Corey away, "We should clean," Corey pouted and Jim laughed, "What?"

"It doesn't matter." Corey huffed, grabbing the soap and a loofah then handing them to Jim; the guitarist smiled at Corey and took the things.

"Thank you."

"No big deal..."

"Stop pouting then!" Jim rolled his eyes, carefully placing the stuff at the back of the bath; he poked Corey's side and the singer had to bite his lip.

"I'm not."

"Riiight." Jim shook his head, he tickled Corey and smiled as the singer began laughing and squirming.

"O-okay! I'm no-t. Jim, s-stop!" Corey tried to push away Jim's hands but failed since his body was shaking from laughing; Jim froze then wrapped his arms around Corey's body and brought the vocalist close.

"Good," Jim smiled more when Corey's arms wrapped around his body, "Are you gonna tell me what you were pouting at?"

"No," Corey mumbled, mindlessly rubbing Jim's back with his fingers and placing soft kisses on Jim's neck, "It's okay now."

"Mh, alright then," Corey subconsciously grinded against Jim and smiled when the guitarist let out a small moan, "Corey..."

"I want you." Corey whispered, brushing his lips over Jim's ear then lightly sucking on the lobe.

Jim let out another moan and responded to Corey by grabbing the singer's ass and rubbing softly; Corey moaned lightly; he gripped Jim's earring with his teeth then tugged slightly - Corey gasped when Jim's hands squeezed his butt.

Corey shifted and caught Jim's gaze with his own; he moved his hands to Jim's shoulders, making sure he hand a good grip before pushing Jim back a little, he then slid forward and let out a moan as Jim's erection brushed his backside, "Jim, please~"

"O-okay." Jim was aching to have Corey again and he knew the singer was aching too.

= = = =

After their sex and finally getting clean, the two had dried down and gotten into their boxers then into bed, they were now happily cuddled up together, Jim softly massaging Corey's back while the singer nuzzled his boyfriends neck, "I love you James."

"Love you too Corey." Jim smiled and kissed Corey's head, he always loved when Corey said them four words, it made him too happy; he was glad that Corey came over the day he did, then kissed him.

Corey was also happy for that happening, despite his slight angst about Jim being in love with someone, he took a big leap and kissed his best-friend; he was so happy when Jim returned the kiss, it was the most amazing thing he'd experienced and when they made love, Corey felt so alive.

He'd never felt that before, not with any women he dated, or the few men he had in his life, he was glad that Jim was the only one to make his insides spark and seem to explode, corresponding with each touch, each thrust and each kiss. The 'I love you' just made everything ten times better in Corey's mind.

Jim loved it too, he was more happy that their relationship wasn't just about them having sex, it didn't ever seem like that. It was the two of them; making a, not so silent, commitment to each other, they gave each other everything: their words and their bodies.

"Tired..." Corey yawned softly, snuggling closer to Jim and smiling at the warmth of the mans body.

"Sleep then," Jim hugged Corey and kissed his head, "Hey Corey."

"Yeah?" Corey was getting really sleepy now, completely worn down from their two sessions.

"I know you're tired and this isn't really special..." Jim smiled to himself, "Marry me?"

Corey grinned and kissed Jim's neck a few times, "Yes. It doesn't need to be special. Anyway, it is, because it's you, and you are very special to me."

"Good," Jim smiled, "You're special to me too." Corey 'hmm'ed then closed his eyes, Jim shook his head but let his own eyes slip shut; both slowly drifted off into dream-land, completely content and excited for their future together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~The End!


End file.
